Users of electrical equipment, such as telephones, stereos, computers, remote-control switches and the like, usually are required to hire technicians to install extension lines and jacks at considerable expense. In addition, typical jacks are fixed permanently to walls and removal therefrom can result in damage to paint, wallpaper and to the walls themselves. If a change in the location of the jack is desired, a technician may be required to reinstall the jack in a different location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modular connector which can be installed without the aid of a technician and which can also be moved to other locations conveniently.
It is another object of the invention to provide a complete electrical connection system in the form of a kit including modular connectors and cables adapted for use with the modular connectors.